


100 Lifetimes to Love You

by starlightfalls101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Crying, Deaths, M/M, Reincarnation fic, happy ending is not always happy, lots and lots of crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfalls101/pseuds/starlightfalls101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We will be together, even if it takes 100 lifetimes for me to hold you forever. I love you, Levi.” These were Eren Yaeger’s last words as his world faded into nothingness.</p>
<p>Follow Eren through his lifetimes of love and heartbreaks, pain and fortune as he lives and dies for his ultimate goal: an eternity with Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope's fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably update once or twice a week :)

**_Year 857_ **

Despair

 

It was all he could feel.

It was black and white and blue. It was cold and scalding hot.

Then there was pain.

This pain was very familiar. The pain of loss. It’s the kind of pain you feel when someone you love is taken away from you. It made him wish he could go away too. But he’d always hung on, for that green-eyed brat he loved so much. Now he was losing him too.

“EREN!”

He saw the boy in his mind. Cold, bloody and lifeless.

_NO! No, I must act. I am Lance Corporal Levi. I will save him._

“Heichou?” a voice out of his chaotic thoughts.

His usual cold, lifeless eyes brimmed with tears and emotion as his gaze fell to the dying boy in his arms. His gray eyes met green ones.

“Heichou,” a cough racked the boy’s body.

“E-Eren,” His own voice shattered. “Stay in there, they’re here, they’re close. We’ll save you.”

A pained chuckle escaped the boy.

“Don’t tell lies Levi, it doesn’t suit you.” A small smile graced the titan shifter’s lips. Lips that he had traced, that he’d watch, that he’d kissed.

Tears streamed down my face as he faced the damage in front of him. Eren’s left leg was completely bit off. His face was full of wounds, scars and scrapes. Levi’s biggest concern, though, was the gaping hole in Eren’s side. He’d wrapped it in his coat and did his best to staunch the flow of the blood with his hands. Fuck being clean, Eren was dying.

“Ju-just shut up, Eren, don’t you fucking dare die on me.”

“Levi, I’ll see you again, when we’re free of these walls. We’ll see the ocean together and explore the land of ice. We’ll fly on our wings of freedom together.” Eren chuckled. “But not in this lifetime, next time.”

“Eren-“

“I promise that we will be together, even if it takes me 100 lifetimes for me to hold you in my arms forever. I- I love you Levi.”

Eren let the tears fall as his eyes met his lover’s.

“I love you, Eren.”

And that was the last thing he remembered as he watch the life from the boy he loved fade away.

Everything became blurred. He watched as Hanji ran towards them, yelling their names. Erwin was riding in full gallop as he struggled to reach the two, killing all the titans who dared stop him from reaching his friend. He watched the titans surrounding him, grinning at him. And the words, I love you ringing in his ears.

_I love you, Levi…_ and he went into a rage.

 


	2. Oceanic Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Rivaille, being the captain of the best explorer ship in the Voyeurs, saw jaw dropping wonders every day. He had sailed an infinite blue sea and saw creatures with necks as long as his mast but he never thought that seeing the boy from his past would be possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys won’t expect this chapter to be… well, this chapter. My other chapter 2s were to bland and predictable for me so I made this. This was inspired by a tumblr picture 
> 
> Only Levi remembers everything from their past life. Eren remembers small bits.

**_Year 927_ **

_Oceanic Heartbeats_

He was the most respected captain.

He was the best of them all.

He was the most feared and the most envied captain of the Voyeurs.

And honestly, the oceanic eyes staring at said captain from the water thought he was the most beautiful man he had ever met.

He was Captain Rivaille.

And the boy in the water can’t deny that he had fallen for him, hard.

_\--------xxxx--------_

Rivaille glared at the sea.

As was everything in the universe, it hated him and made his life hell. It took away his friends and his freedom. He didn’t get why so many green eyed brats wanted to fucking see it.

And here he was exploring the great huge stretch of water, journeying through jungles and deserts in the place of said brat. It was the least he can do after all…

Rivaille sighed. The Voyeurs where an elite and newly formed branch of the government whose job was to explore the outside world. It had replaced the Recon Corps, but their mission stayed the same. Secure an outside world base and start civilizations all around.

Petra approached him warily. He had been in a bad mood all day after another one of his shitty memory dream thing and he had lashed at more than one of his crew members thrice already.

“Captain, sir. We are approaching a thunder storm right ahead of us. Orders, captain?”

He glared at the ominous looking storm. Yes, the universe sure fucking hated him.

“Avoid it. Turn this ship around and will someone hand me a telescope!”

Gunther came forward, presenting him with a telescope. Raising it to his eye, he scanned the horizon for any other approaching ships. He glimpsed Erwin’s and Hanji’s ships in the distance but they were both turning away from the storm. He directed his gaze to the stormy part of the ocean.

Green oceanic eyes. It was there. Submerged underwater was a pair of green eyes and on top of the kid’s head was a mop of unruly brown hair.

_“EREN!”_

_\--------xxxx--------_

“Erem! Eren! Look at this!”

Armin rushed towards Eren with one of his seaweed books and an excited look in his eyes.

“I found one of my grandpa’s books about humanity and the world above!”

Eren turned his head lazily towards Armin. He had been daydreaming about this midget guy but now he can’t quite remember who he was. He smiled at Armin as he beckoned him closer.

Flicking his blue green tail, he swam towards Armin to get a glimpse at the book Armin had brought.

“Look at this! It says here that for years, the humans had bee predated things called titans! They are these weird humanoid creatures whose purpose was extermination of humanity. But then the humans did the most amazing thing ever! They beat the titans.”

“Armin, I-“

“The book says that in the final battle, the two greatest soldiers died in battle, one guy who could turn into a titan and the other guy was called humanity’s strongest!”

_Six people, all in 3D Maneuver Gear running from a humanoid creature that seemed female._

_Five people dead. One was hanging upside down, another was smashed into a huge tree, the other scattered around the forest floor._

_All dead._

“Eren, you’re tearing up.”

Mermaids didn’t cry tears, instead a thin layer of ice surrounding a droplet of water streaks down Eren’s face. Why was he crying? Who were those people?

Eren brought a hand up to his face. Definitely ice cold tears.

 "Armin, can you head back to Mikasa. Tell her I'm just fine. Okay?"

"Eren,, what are you about to do?"

"I'm going for a late night swim." Despite the tears, he manage a small mischevious smile to Armin.

"Don't do anything stupid. Hannes said that a thunderstorm is coming. Try not to get hit by lightning."

"C'mon Armin, I'm not that unlucky to be actually hit by lightning."

"Just be careful."

 

 

And now here he was staring at a midget's scowling face and falling heads over tails for the man. A telescope swiveled towards his direction. Their eyes met and electricity filled the air.A crack of thunder followed by the sound of his name leaving the lips of the captain.

_Eren!_

 

In that one second, lightning hit the water and the universe decided that killing Eren's parents wasn't enough. It wanted to kill him too.

 

* * *

 

 

Rivaille flung himself overboard the moment it started raining.

 

He wasn't losing Eren again. Once was enough. Never again.

He pushed against the oncoming waves and fought his way over to Eren's sinking form. He didn't think about Eren's lack of legs. He didn't think about the coldness seeping into his clothing. He didn't think about his crew and how they shouted his name over and over again. The only thing in his mind was Eren. He wasn't losing Eren.

 

Reaching the unconscious in 10 or more minutes he fought to stop both of them sinking into the water.

 

Eren- Eren was so cold. So lifelessly cold.

Rivaille, in one final attempt to get him to live, kissed him. This time electricity once again filled the air . Love and desperation for Eren to live made him push the kiss deeper.  Plunging his tongue into Eren's mouth and pushing air in.

 

People said that true love's kiss could save lives. 

Maybe they were wrong. 

He brought his ear to Eren's chest searching for Eren's heartbeat.

 

For a minute everything was silent except for the sound of waves against waves.

 

_woosh woosh woosh woosh woosh wo-_ bad dum- _osh wo-_ ba dum- _osh_

Maybe they were right 

In perfect symphony the sound of the ocean and Eren's heartbeat blended together and a relieved sigh left his lips. 

 

Eren was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their deaths in this lifetime would be revealed next chapter. Even if Eren and Rivaille had met here and are currently alive, this isn't eternity so Eren's goal is not yet achieved


End file.
